


Gratitude

by GoldenJezebel



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Kink Meme, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fill, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenJezebel/pseuds/GoldenJezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Will rescues Abigail Hobbs, she hopes to repay him for his kindness. (A Hannibal Kink Meme fill in two parts -- smut in chapter 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gratitude

**A/N:** This is a fill for the Hannibal Kink Meme on dreamwidth. The prompt wasn't exactly kinky (just kissing), but I ended up getting a bit carried away and added heavy petting. Sorry...I tend to do that. lol The second part is actual smut, per reader request.

"Gratitude"

Abigail Hobbs was haunted. With each passing moment of her restored consciousness, she was bombarded with images, flashes, and ethereal shadows of men and weaponry. At some point – she couldn't recall the exact moment – the memories had begun to take shape.

Amidst all the screaming and bitter fear, there had been a man…a dark-haired savior with unsteady hands and a smoking gun. His glasses had reflected the glint of her father's knife.

As Abigail sat there in her hospital bed, she could still feel the stinging slice across her throat – could still hear the high-pitched, never-ending ringing of her ears after the gunshots. Her father had died before she could ask why he'd betrayed her…before she'd realized she couldn't even speak.

But then that man was grasping at her and pleading, shushing her and putting those unsteady hands on her throat. There had been another man too, but somehow he hadn't seemed as important. She'd only been looking at the gunman – into his wide, frantic blue eyes – and watching herself bleed out in his reflective irises.

A sudden knock at Abigail's door startled her to attention. A man with dark, wavy hair and scruffy cheeks lingered uncertainly, his eyes darting from her own to the floor in repeated succession. Even without all the gore, she knew it was him…she'd dreamed of his face for far too long to _not_ know.

"It's you," she whispered.

Startled, the man blanched with what appeared to be shame, his free hand curling at his side as he hesitantly shut the door.

A moment of awkward silence followed.

"I…wanted to see if you were alright," he finally said. "They told me you woke up this morning."

Abigail sat up more fully now, taking him in with an appreciation that clearly made him uncomfortable. "What's your name?"

The man seemed surprised by the normal question. If anything, it further proved his discomfort with social situations.

His voice was hoarse when he said, "Will Graham."

Will…the name suited him somehow. Even though he was currently shy and awkward, she could sense a tired strength in him that was constantly at work. If she'd known what demons he was battling, she would understand that he'd have to be.

"Can you sit for a while?"

"Sure." Will's tread was slow and hesitant, but he sank onto her bed and turned his body toward her. Abigail liked feeling that he was giving her his undivided attention. Despite having only seen him in her dreams, she'd always given him her full attention, too.

"I'm sorry I never thanked you properly," Abigail apologized. "Will you let me do that for you?"

The man appeared perplexed, his fists tightening in his lap as he shook his head. "You don't need to thank me…I was just doing my civic duty. Anyone else would've done the same."

"No," she argued, "they wouldn't…unlike most people, I could tell you cared. You wouldn't be here right now if you didn't."

"I…" Will faltered, seemingly caught in a corner. It endeared him to her all the more.

"It's alright – I'm glad you're here." She smiled then, her heart pounding as she tried to meet his eyes. Every time he'd catch her gaze he'd look away, seemingly punishing himself for whatever it was he thought he'd done wrong.

Abigail was immovable. "I have something for you…can you close your eyes?"

Even though Will was confused, he couldn't help but smile at the childish request. "How can you have something for me? You just woke up this morning."

"Why are you asking? Don't you like surprises?" Abigail could feel her chances slipping away, and it made her panic. She needed this – she _needed_ to thank him.

Fortunately for her, Will finally caved. "Alright," he agreed, "I'll do it. Just…just don't pull a prank on me, or anything."

"I won't," she promised.

With a wry smile, Will closed his eyes and cleared his throat. It was evident that he felt stupid, judging by the way his body shifted uncomfortably as he waited.

Abigail's breath caught with excitement. She could finally touch him – she could finally _taste_ him – and it took all of her willpower to take things slowly. With her hands sliding up his arms, she felt his muscles tense beneath her palms. It was clear he hadn't expected to be touched.

She leaned forward and drew in toward his face, studying each individual line and contour as she yearned to cup his cheeks. She noticed him twitch when her breath warmed his upper lip.

"Abby…"

His eyes popped open then and he lurched, stunned when he realized Abigail's face was so close to his. "Abby, what are you…?"

But she wouldn't let him finish. Taking him by the shoulders, Abigail closed the distance between them and angled an artless kiss over his mouth. Will's lips parted in shock, his hands fisting her gown as her tongue began to fully explore him. She heard him make a strangled noise.

Emboldened, Abigail slipped into his lap and cupped his cheeks, twisting her face into his and forcing him to kiss her more deeply. She sighed when his tongue slid across her own.

Breaking the kiss with a breathless gasp, Abigail began burning her lips down from his cheek to his neck. She could feel him squirming then, his nails digging into her back as she dragged her crotch across his hardness. The sudden act sent a jolt of pleasure through them both.

Though Will was at least double Abigail's age, she didn't care – she just wanted a connection with someone who understood her…with someone who understood what it was like to be an _outcast._

Bringing her lips to his throat, Abigail licked, nipped, and kissed her way back up toward Will's quivering mouth. They locked eyes for a moment – hers bright and his clouded – before she once more joined his lips with hers. The kiss was wanton and frantic, his hands framing her face as she tilted her head back and sucked on his tongue.

When Will finally broke the kiss, they sat there panting and struggling for stability. Abigail was the first to recover.

With a warm smile, she pressed her forehead to his and touched his hand. "Thank you," she whispered.

Will quivered in response, unable to look her in the eye as she cupped his cheek. It was clear that he was ashamed – repulsed, even – though she knew he'd enjoyed himself. The evidence was in the hardness he'd kept grinding against her thigh.

Placing a hand on his knee, Abigail leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "When I leave the hospital, I won't stop you if you want more – I owe you my life, you know. I owe you everything." Taking Will by the wrist, she guided his hand between her thighs and pressed his palm against her moist spot. She heard him suppress a groan.

"Thanks for coming by to see me." Smiling brightly, Abigail watched a bewildered Will Graham rise off the bed on unsteady legs. Seeing him as he was now – ravished and tousled – filled her with such a thrall. To know that she'd been the one to make him blush, and that _she'd_ been the one to arouse him was a remarkable feeling.

He turned away from her then, nearly tripping over a trash can as he rushed toward the door. By the time Will was in the hallway, Abigail had already dipped a hand into her panties to relieve her desires. As she began circling her clit, she sighed and reclined against her pillows. He'd be back – she was certain of it.


	2. Giving In

Will Graham was distracted. For the past several days now, he'd walked around in a constant state of unrest. He was afraid that Abigail would appear – afraid that he'd somehow find her waiting for him while visiting Dr. Lecter. On top of all that, he'd recently discovered that Alana Bloom had given Abigail his home address. To help with the "coping process," she'd said.

Will scoffed at that. If anything, it was just an added incentive to further his descent. Abigail, after all, had haunted his mind more than any dream during this past week. At the memory of her soft mouth burning a warm, searing path from his neck to his lips, he'd shiver and curl a hand between his legs, pumping until he found himself shuddering with both relief and shame.

It was difficult to look anyone in the eye with that shame. It was even more difficult since he knew that deep-down, he'd enjoyed her touch. As a man who was shunned by everyone to some degree, it had been nice to be wanted – _needed_ – in a way that nobody else seemed willing to ask.

He winced. Was he truly that deprived? Was he truly so broken that he needed a desperate, vulnerable young woman to bring him comfort? And better yet, why couldn't he get her out of his mind?

Irritated, Will continued to sit at his desk in his classroom, trying once more to drive Abigail from his ever-present thoughts. She wasn't budging. With a soft groan, he laid his head down on the desk and swallowed sharply, his hand trailing toward his growing hardness as he gave a slow, frantic jerk of the hips. Why now? Why was she always doing this to him? He was lost enough without adding her to the mix.

"Will?"

He jerked up, gasping as he promptly withdrew his hand. That voice…

"Abigail," he choked out. With trembling hands, he tried to remove his glasses from the bridge of his nose. When he managed to return her sly gaze, he found that she was smiling.

"Hi," she greeted. "I was told I'd find you here. You got a minute?"

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Will tried to slow the soft, shallow pants of his breathing as she came toward him. Her tight jeans whispered along with her movements.

"Is that a yes?"

Struggling to act nonchalant, Will forced a smile to his lips and lied, "I'm very busy, actually, so maybe if you could just…?"

"What, come back?" With a fake pout, Abigail hopped onto his desk and angled in toward him, searching his startled gaze as she suddenly smiled. "People only say things like that when they're hiding something. What are _you_ hiding, Will?"

He blinked. "I...I have nothing to hide."

"Well, I don't know about that…" Innocently slipping out of her sandals, Abigail allowed her foot to trace along his thigh, her foot trailing up and up until she heard him stifle a sharp hiss. "Ah! There's the 'nothing' now," she teased. When she went to caress his bulge, she jumped when he seized her by the ankle.

"Don't," he pleaded. His tone was strained and small.

"Don't what?" Abigail innocently asked. "I was only stretching…"

"You know exactly what I mean."

Leaning in toward him, she smiled and asked, "Is this because I kissed you? Or because I turned you on?"

Will's eyelids fluttered. Appearing pained, he promptly looked away, but she took him by the chin and forced him to return her gaze.

"Hey, c'mon – I told you in the hospital that you could have me, and I meant it. I want to be with you… No one else will ever be man enough." Now interlocking her hand with his, she brought it to her lips and kissed his knuckles. "You know, I thought of you a lot after your visit...about what it'd be like to have you touch me. I'll do anything you want…" Needing to give him the proper message, she wrapped her tongue about his index finger, then slowly sucked it into the warm cavern of her mouth while moaning freely about the digit. Using her other hand to stroke the bulge tenting Will's pants, she squeezed him lightly through the fabric before allowing his finger to slowly slide out of her mouth.

Will trembled. She was a goddamn, manipulative _tease,_ and he hated her for it. Where was the innocent Abigail he'd rescued? What had happened to make her so brazen?

"You need to leave," he finally whispered. On the inside, he was cursing the lack of force behind his words.

Abigail seemed to notice this, too. "You're such a prude – you don't need to pretend you're a good guy when nobody else is around." Now easing herself down into his lap, she smirked as he tensed up and tried to move his hips away from hers. Unfortunately for Will, this action only seemed to aggravate his growing erection.

Shuddering when he accidentally stimulated her clit, Abigail rotated her hips with the hopes of increasing the friction between them. Her voice was soft and breathy as she said, "I want you to fuck me, Will…I want you to take me the way you did in my dreams. When I'm with you, the nightmares aren't real…"

Will gritted his teeth and looked askance, his fists clenching as Abigail continued to slowly, torturously grind her hips against his swelling arousal.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, _shit._

"Stop it," he rasped.

Abigail was beginning to grow agitated. She was tired of beating around the bush, so that was why she decided to just take what she wanted. Seizing Will by the hair, she angled her mouth roughly over his before dipping her tongue past his lips. When he groaned into the heated kiss, she began to buck more forcefully against his hardness.

Finally, Will's last shred of resistance crumbled. He needed her…he needed _this._ After all the pain and longing, he didn't have enough willpower to _not_ take her. Pushing her hard against the desk, her back slammed against the surface as he ravaged her mouth with an aggressive intensity. Abigail tasted blood. He licked at her bleeding lower lip and plundered her coppery warmth, his fingers weaving through her hair as he pulled and tugged at her desperately.

Ripping at the front of Will's button down shirt, Abigail moaned into his open mouth and spread her legs, urging him against her so that he could buck and twist against her crotch more freely. With a hand sliding along his bare chest, she pinched and tweaked one of his nipples as he gasped against her lips.

"Do it," Abigail urged. "Please – I want you to…"

With trembling hands, Will began to fuss with the zipper of his pants. Abigail gave a triumphant smile and shimmied out of her jeans, the tightness of the garment forcing her panties to follow suit. Leaning back against the desk, she spread her legs and took Will by the wrist, guiding his hand between her thighs so he could test her wetness. He made a soft choking sound.

With his forehead pressed against her neck, Will shuddered and circled her clit with his thumb, his middle and index finger sliding into her heat as she sighed and wriggled her hips.

"More," she pleaded.

Adding yet another digit, he harshly jerked his fingers upward and she gasped, her toes curling as he urged his mouth against the hollow of her throat. His tongue laved her skin and she bit down on her lips, harshly humping his hand as she squeezed him between the legs.

Will didn't need any further provocation. He knew what they both wanted – what they both needed.

Pulling Abigail's hips toward his, he pressed his forehead to hers and continued to breathe heavily, his nails digging into her thighs as he resisted the urge to move too fast.

"Hurry up," Abigail hissed.

That did it. Thrusting into her tight entrance with a grunt, he drove himself deep inside until he could go no further, working his hips into a rhythm as he began to fuck her. Choking on a moan as her tightness gripped him, Will's face hovered over hers, his nose nearly touching her own as he stared into her eyes. The sight of her bright, lust-filled gaze encouraged him to pummel in and out of her with hard, rapid thrusts.

Biting her bottom lip until it bled, Abigail began making soft mewling noises as she dug her nails into Will's shoulders, her hips rolling up in order to meet with each of his animalistic thrusts. She seized him by the hair and forced his mouth over hers. Feverishly storming her tongue into his mouth, she licked, sucked, and bit at his lips as she managed to force him in closer, her hands gripping his cheeks as she lowered her mouth to the hollow of his neck and gently bit down on his flesh.

Moaning as she gripped at Will's hair, she pounded her hips against his and whispered his name over and over. "Please," she begged, her lips pausing over his, "I-I need you to...to..." Unable to finish, Abigail whined and tossed her head back when he grazed her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Gripping her tightly, Will pushed her more fully onto her back, taking care not to remove his arousal as he got back on top of her. Lifting her legs to rest on his shoulders for maximum penetration, he slid in balls deep, immersing himself in her tight, warm space. His hands guided her hips, matching them to the rhythm of his thrusts.

The sensation of his length stroking against Abigail's tightness was like a hot wire against his nerve endings, his hips rocking forward with increased vigor as he quickened the pace of his thrusts. Leaning back over her, the tips of Will's locks brushed against her cheek as he ravaged her mouth with his tongue. One hand reached up to her throat, his fingers lacing around to engulf her slim neck. He gripped her almost possessively, using long, hard pumps as he slammed himself deeper inside of her body.

As his thrusts became quicker and rougher he growled into her mouth, pulling back from the kiss to fix her with a long, deep stare. Grunting breathlessly, he began to pound into her with an increased fierceness, their bodies anxiously colliding with the need for satisfaction. His fingers pressed into her skin with each violent thrust, his breathing fast and hard.

Screaming at the pleasure-pain of his rough administrations, Abigail bit his shoulder in order to quiet her cries of passion, her eyes watering as she felt him continuously bump her against the desk due to his incessant thrusting. Tossing her head back when he hit an exceptionally sensitive spot, Abigail gripped at the hands he'd placed on her hips as she tried to meet with his frenzied thrusts, her eyes closing as she felt her release coming on at full force.

Grunting like an animal, Will's hips rocked violently forward. "Oh, _fuck…"_ he moaned, his face contorting as her spasms triggered his undoing. He watched her writhe and moan beneath him, her wetness coating him as her cries of pleasure filled his ears. Arching his back, he slammed into her once more, holding himself deep inside her as he filled her with his seed. Giving a feral growl, he emptied himself until he was completely drained, ecstatic spasms wracking his body as he released several long, deep groans. Panting and sweaty, he collapsed on top of her, his breath warming her throat as she ran her fingers through his hair.

They laid like that for several minutes, gasping for breath and remaining hopelessly entangled.

Will didn't want to move. For the first time in what felt like ages, he felt safe and warm. Abigail was right…the nightmares and the ugliness of the world weren't present when they were together. With a breathless sense of euphoria, he nuzzled her cheek and brushed his lips against her flushed skin.

_You would've found her in a field where she was finally able to reach back…_

Grasping Abigail's hand, Will entwined their fingers and tucked her head beneath his chin. Eldon Stammet had been right – Abigail really _was_ the one he'd been reaching for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn and fluff...I think I hate myself right now. lol Hopefully that was good enough, because it kind of felt like a hot mess after a while. I have a tendency to over think things. :/ Thank you to those who've read and enjoyed - I really appreciate your support! :)


End file.
